The invention relates to a vehicle having a battery-powered drive assembly having a charging socket which is connected to the battery and which serves for receiving a charging plug connected to a power source, and having a flap for closing the charging socket, wherein the flap can be locked and unlocked by the central locking system of the vehicle.
Vehicles of the generic type are being developed ever further and are increasing in relevance. For the recharging of the battery, said vehicles are normally equipped with a charging socket which is arranged behind a pivotable flap. For the recharging of the battery, the flap is opened, and a charging plug which is connected to a power source is inserted into the charging socket.
Since the charging process takes a relatively long time, it is necessary to lock the vehicle, for which purpose, in most vehicles, a central locking system is provided. In many cases, the connection between the charging plug and the charging socket is also secured, such that the charging plug cannot be pulled out by unauthorized persons.
After the end of the charging process, the charging plug must be pulled out and the flap closed. Since the vehicle is locked, however, the flap cannot be moved into its closed position without prior actuation of the central locking system. The reason for this is that, when the vehicle is locked, the locking element for the flap is situated in its blocking position. Therefore, before the flap is closed, the vehicle must initially be unlocked by the central locking system, and after the flap has been closed, the vehicle must be locked again by another actuation of the central locking system (by a key, a remote control or for example an actuation of a handle in the case of keyless entry systems).